


Once Bitten, Twice Shy

by goodlivin2u



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gabe Being an Asshole, M/M, Meet-Cute, Naked Dean, Showering Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u/pseuds/goodlivin2u
Summary: Castiel has a new neighbor next door in his apartment complex. The only problem? They share a bathroom! What's the worst that could happen?





	1. Uncomfortable Meet-Cute

Castiel lived in a suburban neighborhood that was close to the elementary school where he taught. The library and animal shelter where he spent the majority of his free time, were within walking distance. The park was across the street, with a gazebo and a small lake where summer concerts would sometimes take place. All in all, it was the perfect location for someone like him. The only issue, however, was that the apartment next to him was being sold. Sold to whom, he did not know. And this mystery kept him up all night, causing him to lose sleep and only stress more during the day. Something needed to change – stat! 

Old Mrs. Whittaker and her cats had lived next door to Castiel for quite some time. In fact, she had lived there long before Castiel had even moved in. Mrs. Whittaker was no longer a ‘mrs.’ but everyone called her that to honor the longstanding love for her husband. Once he died, Mrs. Whittaker downsized from her house to this apartment. However, she was now becoming too old to be on her own, so her family wanted her to move in with them. Plus, the stairs to her apartment were not gentle on her knees, and she always feared for the cats’ safety since she lived on the second story and frequently left the windows open. 

Castiel got along quite well with Mrs. Whittaker. They had afternoon tea at least once a week, and Castiel looked after her cats during that one time Mrs. Whittaker decided to try a senior cruise (it wasn’t her thing). Both Castiel and Mrs. Whittaker kept to themselves and did not like loud disturbances. They were perfect for each other, which was a good thing because they shared a bathroom. Yes, you read that right. They each had separate apartments, but they were joined by a bathroom. Crowley, the landlord, designed the building in the craziest way. Castiel secretly thought Crowley enjoyed having his tenants suffer. However, the bathroom situation was easily resolved when Mrs. Whittaker installed a bedside toilet. This left the bathroom for mostly Castiel’s use. He hoped that the new neighbor would be equally accommodating, but rarely did life work out like that. This issue gave Castiel anxiety – something that was previously well-managed by his psychiatrist. 

==========================

Dean Winchester moved to California to be closer to his brother. However, as soon as said brother found out, he asserted his independence and demanded that Dean do the same. That led Dean to travel throughout the state for a while, moping (and groping) his way through town after town until he stumbled upon this one. A sleepy, somewhat hidden town off the beaten path. He found the residents to be good, honest, hard-working people. And finally, there were very little technological advances. Cell phone signal was spotty at best, which was exactly what Dean needed to escape and regroup. He called this a ‘long-term temporary stay,’ which sounded better in his head then it did out loud. 

Dean could not believe his luck when he came across this apartment. For a minute, he wondered if someone stuck a rabbit’s foot in his pocket! There was a huge skylight, a king-sized bed, a well-endowed kitchen, and a living room that – with a few adjustments – could be a perfect spot for make-out sessions. Not to mention, a patio that looked like it came straight out of a Home and Garden’s magazine. Dean thought he could definitely get used to this bachelor pad. 

It wasn’t until Dean’s first night that he needed to use the bathroom. There was an extra door on the opposite wall of his, but he figured it was just a linen closet and didn’t think much of it. However, Dean’s luck was about to change… Awhile later, Dean finally moved all of his boxes in from the car. There was no furniture that needed to be shipped, as Dean was a born drifter and had learned to live with only the basics. Basics, including Dean’s car, Baby. If there was one thing Dean was stubborn about (and he was stubborn about a lot of things), it was his car. No way was he going anywhere without Baby. She was sometimes his only friend, and most trusted confidante. He told her things that he wouldn’t dare tell anyone else, he cried in her while singing REO Speedwagon songs, and had his fondest memories of him and Sam in that car. If keeping Baby meant paring down on available packing space, that was fine by him. 

Dean needed to get the dust and grime off his skin. He hadn’t had a decent shower with good water pressure in Chuck knows how long. He hoped that he wouldn’t be disappointed, because now that he had a stable roof over his head, he planned to use its facilities to the fullest. A real bed, a good shower, hot food…it had to be a dream, right? This never happened for Dean Winchester. His lifestyle didn’t allow for it. 

He was just getting used to the water temperature as Castiel came through the other door. Castiel was trying to be as silent as possible, but he really did need to use the bathroom. He didn’t plan on meeting his new neighbor like this, but those plans were ruined as soon as he flushed the toilet. 

_“Aagh!”_ Dean screamed as the shower suddenly sprayed boiling water on him. He yanked the curtain door open, only to be met with the face of Castiel, who had a deer-in-the-headlights look and whose feet were frozen in place. 

_“DUDE! What the hell?!”_ Dean yelled at a slightly lower volume. Castiel just kept staring wide eyed at the very hot, very angry person across from him. When Castiel finally managed to move, he ran out of the bathroom and into his apartment – not even stopping to wash his hands! 

He collapsed on his bed, and very well might have blacked out. The fight-or-flight response really knocked it out of him, but when he came to, he texted his best friend Charlie. 

**“So…I met my new neighbor…”**

_“DUDE! How’d it go? What are they like?”_

**“Well, let’s just say he’s naked and screaming right now.”**

_“…”_

_“Cas, are you texting while having sex?”_

_“Cas?”_

**“There might have been a slight incident/misunderstanding when we happened to use the bathroom at the same time. He is attractive, and while I wouldn’t mind ‘tapping that’ as you so often say, I don’t think I will be doing that any time soon. He seems pretty angry.”**

_“Oh, Cas. Don’t lose hope. There are worse things than sharing a bathroom with a hot guy and having him be your next-door neighbor. I would know *winky face*”_

**“Gabe, is that you? Dear Chuck, this day could NOT get any worse!”**

_“Right-o, baby bro! Charles and I are hanging out at her place. Thanks to you, we’re having such an entertaining night. Toodles!”_

_“Oh, and Cas? If you wanted to make it up to him, you could always knock on his door and say, ‘I've got the kielbasa you ordered.’”_

**“Gabe, if you don’t shut up right now, I’m gonna come over and kill you and Charlie both. And then I will go die in a hole like I’ve been wanting to all night. Now, will you please let me forget this night ever happened?”**

_“No can do, Mr. Poo-Poo! But I will stay quiet about this for the time being.”_

“Thanks.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no destiel below, but that will be coming soon! This was mostly a filler chapter to build the rest of the story and some of its characters. Enjoy!

Dean couldn’t believe what he saw. How did this pervert get into his shower? Why was he there (well, obviously he needed to use the toilet, but man…get your own!!!)? How did he leave (Dean was so shell-shocked, he kind of missed that part)?

It must be the stress. It was getting to him and surely making him see things that weren’t there. The shower temperature was obviously not trustworthy, and he would take a look at it tomorrow. But tonight…. tonight he would sleep. Everything else could wait until morning.

Dean slept somewhat restfully, but his dreams that night featured a certain blue-eyed, dark-haired stranger. Every time dream!Dean tried to get close to this man, he’d end up running away. It left Dean feeling frustrated and also sporting a semi when he woke up.

Dean got dressed in a nice pair of beige slacks (ugh, who would name a color ‘beige?’ It sounds girly even in Dean’s head). He put on a button-up shirt with thin green stripes that brought out the color of his eyes. He decided against wearing a tie, and rolled up his shirtsleeves to appear casual and approachable. Dean wanted to see what jobs were available, and he needed to start making money as soon as possible.

As Dean was locking his front door, who should appear exiting the apartment next to him but the very person who kept him awake last night. Castiel wasn’t paying attention to Dean – he was busy concentrating on juggling his briefcase in one hand and his keys in the other.

Dean fake-coughed so he could get a good look at the guy. Yep! Same mussed hair, same blue eyes that looked deep into your soul. Once again, Cas was caught staring and unable to utter a word. Once again, he bolted down the stairs and ran as if his life depended on it. Dean went to the hall window and watched as Cas ran a whole two city blocks before entering an unknown building. Dean hoped this wouldn’t be how all their future encounters played out, because he genuinely wanted to know the guy. Who would have the bravery, confidence, and audacity to come into Dean’s bathroom *while he was still in there!* but then become this shy, dare he say coward when caught? It didn’t make sense, and Dean planned to find out…as soon as he found a good place to eat breakfast.

==========================

Walking down the main street, Dean talked to several townspeople. Mostly to get some recommendations for restaurants, jobs, and hardware stores, but also to get a feel for the city he would call home for the time being. He finally decided upon Harvelle’s Roadhouse, and found it to be a diner in the front and a bar in the back. What was with this town and combining rooms in buildings?

“Did you see Castiel Novak running down the street this morning?”

“Oh yes. It didn’t look like one of his usual morning jogs, either. He looked frightened half to death!”

_“I do hope he’s okay. Castiel is such a sweet man. It’d be a shame if something were to happen to him.”_

Dean eavesdropped on the ladies’ conversation from a nearby booth. This Castiel sounds as if he’s Dean’s new neighbor. Armed with the knowledge of Cas’ full name (yes, Dean shortened it – the name was a mouthful!), and a charm that could sweep any lady off her feet – old ladies included – he approached their table.

**“Mornin’ ladies. You all look quite lovely today!”**

_“Oh, you sweet thing – “_

“PHYLLIS. We don’t know this man from Adam. You can’t be swayed that easily! He could be a murderer for all we know. Or he may just want to get in our pants and will say anything to get there.”

“Why do you always suspect the worst in people, Marge? Take a person at face value for once. Not everyone has an ulterior motive.”

“Well, in my experience….”

“That’s right. ‘In your experience.’ Your experience has been limited, and you are jaded by one tiny mistake that happened years ago.”

“’One tiny mistake?’ You call what happened to me ‘one tiny mistake?’”

“I’m just saying – “

“No. No more talking about this. I can’t even finish my breakfast. Goodbye.”

The woman named Marge left the table and her two friends ran after her out the door. Meanwhile, Dean stood there speechless, trying to understand what just happened.

_“Look what you did! You made the three Spinster Sisters fight. They haven’t fought since 2007, when Britney Spears was going through a rough patch and they all had differing views. That fight lasted a week, but this…boy, you unlocked a Pandora’s box full of family secrets that want to escape as if they were demons unleashed from the Gates of Hell themselves.”_

Dean looked up and found Ellen, the owner of The Roadhouse, giving him a lecture for being nice. He said one sentence, for Chuck’s sake – one sentence!

**“Who, me? What did I do? I just figured these ladies would be able to help me, as they seemed the most knowledgeable about who’s who around here.”**

_“Well, that’s for sure. They know everyone and everything. You want people to like you? Win the Spinster Sisters over first. But, boy? If you’re just passing through, you might as well leave right now. We don’t need any more trouble around here, you understand me?”_

**“Uh, thanks. By the way, do you happen to know of an auto garage around here that’s hiring? If I plan on staying – and I do – I might as well keep busy.”**

_“Matter of fact, there’s one right down the road. Heard the main mechanic, Ash, is looking for a partner on a special project. Better get out there, though, before the whole town hates you! You’ll be lucky if the sheriff hasn’t heard about your disastrous arrival before noon!”_

**“Thanks, uhh…”**

_“Harvelle,” points to overhead sign displaying restaurant’s name. “Ellen Harvelle. Just call me Ellen, though. No need for formalities around here – no one’s trying to impress anyone. And here – you didn’t get a chance to eat your breakfast, so coffee’s on me. Don’t be a stranger, you hear?”_

**“I won’t, ma’am…I mean, Ellen.” With that, Dean left in search of a potential job with someone named Ash. Was Ash a boy or a girl’s name? With his luck in this town, he didn’t know what to expect.**

==========================

**“Helloooooo? Is anybody there?” Dean called as he walked through the abandoned junkyard before making it into the equally-deserted garage. He went around back, looking through the building’s windows until he saw a figure. Dean moved closer, squinting from the sunlight.**

_“Hey! Peeping Tom! Mind giving a guy some privacy? I mean, I know I’m a looker, but let a man pee in peace, will you? At least buy me a drink before I give you an all-access pass to the Magic Kingdom!”_

**“What? No! I wasn’t – I’m not – “**

_“Relax, dude, “ the man leaned out the window and continued talking. He still was only half-clothed, but didn’t seem to notice. If he did, he didn’t care. “Let me finish up in here, and I’ll be out in a minute.”_

Dean returned to the front of the garage and waited.

_“So! I hear you’re new in town and looking for a job.”_

**“Word travels fast around here, huh?”**

_"Yeah, that it does. So, tell me about yourself.”_

**“Well, like you said, I just moved into town. I have experience working with cars…. grew up around them all my life at my Uncle Bobby’s garage. I prefer classic cars, ones that you can hear purr instead of these stupid silent hybrids the kids got nowadays, but work is work, you know? I also can do bookkeeping and shit if you need that, but man, getting your hands deep in an engine and drowning out everything else for awhile? There’s nothing like it.”**

_“I like you. You’re hired.”_

**“Really? Oh man, you won’t be sorry!”**

_“When could you start? As you can see, we’re a little slow today, so you have some time to settle in before I need you.”_

**“I’d like to unpack my boxes and organize my new apartment, so maybe I could come back in, like, 3 days?”**

_“Great, I’ll see you Wednesday, amigo!”_

Dean decided that he’d had enough interaction with people in this town for one day…even if it was only 11am. He went back to his apartment and surprisingly stayed busy all day. He was sort of keeping an eye out for when the mysterious Castiel reappeared, but before he knew it, the guy had come back and was already in his own apartment. When Dean went to the bathroom, he checked the locks on both doors. He’d have to wait and find another way to talk to Castiel. It wouldn’t be long, though…


End file.
